


On the road to Duren (we totally had sex)

by CameToWin



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Mild Overstimulation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameToWin/pseuds/CameToWin
Summary: Opeli grabbed the wine bottle, took a deep pull from it, then slapped it back down on the bedside table. “You’re right!” She announced, clearly done with modesty and civility. “I’ve-I’ve been with men who thought I wanted them to control me, to bow to them, and I thought-’So you haven’t been paying attention at all?!’ You think I got this far because I'm secretly a delicate flower?!’ One guy said he was a limpdick because my robes intimidated him!”“Opeli,” Corvus says, voice solemn, “I promise, every fantasy I’ve ever had of you involved those robes. And the circlet.”Opeli blinked in shock.Shit. Shit. I made it weird.
Relationships: Corvus/Opeli (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	On the road to Duren (we totally had sex)

Corvus tended to avoid Opeli. Well, as an assassin-or, as the army proper called it, “A soldier specializing in solo stealth missions and reconnaissance”-he tended to avoid everyone. He didn’t even have to go out of his way to avoid her in particular.. 

That was just the thing. Corvus had hardly ever spoken to Opeli, and his job meant they only crossed paths for the briefest of moments when he was recuperating at the castle. 

It bothered him immensely that despite this, she kept part-time hours in his mind. He could count the amount of times they had spoken to each other, not because they were so few, but because he remembered them so distinctly. 

Opeli was a politician, one who had reached the highest court in the land. Yet her tongue seemed to be worth more than even quicksilver. She had a strong voice, and a strong mind, and she must choose her words carefully, but whenever he heard her speak to him or a crowd, she never had the careful hesitance of one who had to carefully line up each word before allowing it out into the world. Corvus was fairly certain that in a few sentences she could have convinced him to wear his shoes on the wrong feet. 

Corvus was not good with words. Something that he never minded, that never seemed to matter, except when Opeli spoke. Then his tongue became a dead slug flopping uselessly in his mouth. 

And, frankly, when he looked at Opeli, swanning through crowds, pristine robe streaming out behind her, the slightest glint of her circlet visible underneath--he wanted very badly to have something worthwhile to say. 

This all made traveling with Opeli rather difficult. Whether she walked beside, or behind, or before him, she was directly on top of him, demanding his attention.

They barely spoke at first, but any words seemed strange to Corvus while he traveled. When alone he sang sometimes, to amuse himself, but having a conversation about favorite foods or where he grew up seemed odd while they were running for their lives. 

Still, as they put more distance between themselves and Katolis, and the path to Duren stretched out before them, the silence between them began to fill. He learned her favorite food (trifle, the more sickly sweet, the better) and she learned of the multiple times in his childhood when he seamlessly slipped away from an event, or school, or even his own home, and had a wonderful time, until he returned and learned that local authorities were gearing up to drag the river in the search for him. 

It was nice. Made those old anxieties of Opeli laughing at him for daring to trip over a word insubstantial, like dreams upon waking. Opeli listened to his silences, waiting patiently as he found the words he wanted. And she only laughed at him when he accidentally said ‘palt and sepper’ instead of ‘salt and pepper’ and she told him of the time she called peppermints ‘mepperpints’ and made her mother snort-laugh in the middle of worship. 

It was nice. Actually, it was kind of wonderful getting to see Opeli with leaves in her hair, laughing so hard she almost tripped over a tree root. Corvus found himself hoping they were successful not just so his life could return to normal, but because then he could watch Opeli give speeches to thousands in strong, golden tones, back ramrod straight, hair perfect, and know there was a gleeful, dirt smudged child inside of her.

It was all going perfectly fine until they passed through the last little hamlet outside of Duren. Opeli insisted on taking a room at an inn. Getting clean and well fed before they spoke to the queen of Duren was a priority, no matter if it slowed them by half a day or ate through most of their megar funds. 

Corvus couldn’t explain why he felt like the inn was a bad idea. After so long on the road he knew that there was something about the prospect of comfort that tended to take the wind right out of his sails. If he expected to be walking for four days straight, with his only break a fun round of Somehow Sleeping On Every Rock In A Five Mile Radius, so be it. But as soon as he knew he was nearing somewhere he might sleep on a real bed, eat real food, and possibly have a real bath (not the fake bath of rain or sloshing through a river) weariness rose in his bones. 

He was going to mention this to Opeli, how hard it would be to continue their trek to Duren, just to warn her, but then they reached the inn and found that the coin stopped here. If they wanted to eat, they could only afford one room between them. 

Suddenly Corvus prayed he was too weary to think tonight.

After his bath, Corvus practically bolted for the dining room downstairs. He got dinner, ate it, drank a full glass of wine (it usually made him sleepy) and only then did he order a plate of chicken pot pie and asparagus to take upstairs. 

Opeli was still in the bath. Although there was a screen set up around it, Corvus heard her startled splash. 

“I’ll just-” Corvus began, but Opeli cut him off.

“It would look suspicious if you immediately ran back out.”

Corvus blinked before he remembered that they had signed the register as Mr. and Mrs. Hillman. 

“I’m almost done, anyway.” 

There was a pause filled with sloshing. 

“Did they have wine we could afford?”

“Yes. Although, we really shouldn’t have spent money on this,” Corvus said, as he poured himself another glass. 

“Let’s not feel guilty about things we’ve already done. Could you-” One of Opeli’s hands became visible around the edge of the screen, shining and soapy, searching for something. Then it disappeared. “Nevermind, I’ll just get out.”

“Do you...drink in the bath?” 

Somehow her hesitation had a flustered cadence. “It’s very relaxing,” Opeli said defensively. 

Corvus made a derisive noise. “Sounds too hot, to me.”

“Well, you wouldn’t know relaxation if it bit you on the-” 

Corvus wasn’t sure if Opeli cut herself off, or if the word was drowned out by the sound of water cascading down her body as she stood, along with the mental images that accompanied it. 

Corvus took another sip of wine to combat his suddenly dry mouth, realized that was not going to help his current mental state, and did it again. 

“I know how to relax,” Corvus said, to distract himself. 

Opeli emerged from behind the screen, wearing her breeches and undershirt. Corvus was also in his undershirt, so he couldn’t complain about her only wearing hers without pointing out that her breasts were doing that wonderful thing cold, unbound breasts do behind the material of a thin shirt. 

“You only think you do,” Opeli said as she steated herself on the bed beside Corvus, pulling the tray of food onto her lap. “You may have thought that bath was relaxing, but I could make it ten times better.”

Corvus frowned at her. “What are you talking about?”

“Bath salts, scented oils, decent wine.” Opeli poured herself a little of the wine and tasted it. She made a face, but continued drinking it anyway, some of her scowl easing.

“I’ll have you know that this is the best wine you can buy with two coppers and a smile.”

Opeli snorted. “Trust me, it’s better with good wine. Feels...indulgent. You’d be amazed how good a bath can feel. Something fizzy, something that smells good, a little wine haze, a big book of-W-wine haze,” Opeli stuttered, as though that might distract Corvus. 

“What was that last thing?”

“Being drunk. That’s what I meant. I shouldn’t have tried to be poetic.” Opeli slugged back the rest of the wine she’d poured for herself, but Corvus would not be deterred. 

Corvus was fighting a losing battle against his smile.“Big book of what? If it’s something you can’t tell me, is it-”

“Sometimes,” Opeli said loudly over top of his words, “Sometimes, I, an adult woman, enjoy a quick look at a book with adult themes, alright?” She shoveled some pie into her mouth, as though she needed to shut herself up. 

Corvus was laughing, and realized he was sliding down the head board. He righted himself and asked the only question he could think of. “What’s it about?”

Opeli looked almost concerned. “I-uh-I thought I was obvious.”

“No, no, I understand it was-” Corvus decided he would appeal to her delicate sensibilities, “-erotica. What was it  _ about _ ?”

Opeli was turning pink and Corvus wanted to stop everything, drag a painter into the room, and capture her expression forever. 

Suddenly, her mood shifted. She looked down at her food, picked at it, took a halfhearted bite. 

“What?”

Opeli shrugged, and the motion pulled a little sigh out of her. “I know if I tell a man like you about it you’ll suddenly want to tell me about how virile and dominant and-and masculine you are. That’s what always happens.”

Corvus stared at her, confused until she looked at him, also clearly confused by his silence. “What?”

“I’m trying to figure out what on earth you’re reading that makes men feel virile.”

Opeli rolled her eyes and took another sip of wine. “It doesn’t. Something about men fucking goddesses, treating them like goddesses, or-god forbid-a woman fucking a man-”

Corvus almost spat out his wine. As soon as his airway was clear, he began laughing. “Of course,” He managed, around his laughter. 

Then he saw the look Opeli was giving him. It was angry, but it was also a little sad. Betrayed. 

“I mean,” Corvus said, trying to regain his composure, trying to say the right thing for once in his life, “You love power. You’re good with it. I can’t believe anyone who wanted to have sex with you didn’t notice that you get off on it a bit.”

Opeli turned red, and Corvus realized he had slid down again. He was now mostly lying beside her, his face level with her hip. 

Opeli grabbed the wine bottle, took a deep pull from it, then slapped it back down on the bedside table. “You’re right!” She announced, clearly done with modesty and civility. “I’ve-I’ve been with men who thought I wanted them to control me, to bow to them, and I thought-’So you haven’t been paying attention at all?!’ You think I got this far because I'm secretly a delicate flower?!’ One guy said he was a limpdick because my robes intimidated him!”

“Opeli,” Corvus says, voice solemn, “I promise, every fantasy I’ve ever had of you involved those robes. And the circlet.”

Opeli blinked in shock. 

_ Shit.  _ Shit _. I made it weird. _ Corvus opened his mouth to backpedal. 

But it was Opeli who spoke. Softly. 

“I brought them with me, you know.”

Corvus’ mouth just hung there. 

Opeli set her food aside and went back behind the screen. Corvus sat up and, in a moment of panic, not quite sure what was about to happen, whipped his shirt off and tossed it across the room. 

Crovus was trying to find a proper arrangement for his legs, when Opeli emerged from behind the screen. She was wearing her long robe, hood up so it draped properly down her curves, but didn't hide the soft glint of her circlet. 

And nothing else. 

The next thing Corvus knew he was on his knees, arms wrapped around Opeli’s legs, face buried in the soft skin of her thigh. 

Opeli laughed, and might have stumbled back if Corvus hadn’t already had his hands on her ass, holding her close. Her hands were tentative on his head for a moment, then her nails dug into his scalp. They both moaned. 

Corvus picked up one of her legs and threw it over his shoulder. This time she did fall back, but only enough so that she was leaning against the wall behind her. Her curls were still wet from the bath, but there was no mistaking the source of the slickness between her legs. 

Corvus slid his finger between her lips, tracing the seam of her pussy, trying to be gentle, but then she pulled hard, right at the roots of his hair, and he realized that ‘gentle’ was not what anyone wanted. He buried his face in her, licked straight up her slit and then again, drinking her in. He thrust one finger inside of her, and when she canted her hips even further forward, another. His tongue swirled around her clit as he fucked her with his fingers, slick dripping down his throat as well as his hands. She tasted good, which was a new experience for him. When he’d done this before the women never tasted bad, but he could tell it was his sex drugged brain that was really enjoying it. Opeli tasted rich and salty, addictive. 

_ Leave it to Opeli to have a gourmet cunt,  _ Corvus thought, and almost laughed into her pussy.

Meanwhile Opeli still had her hands fisted in his hair, guiding his mouth to where she needed it, rolling her hips against his face. 

Suddenly she pulled him away, and Corvus moaned at the loss of contact. “You taste so good,” He breathed, desperate to keep her from overthinking and stopping this.

“How sweet of you to say,” She said, and when Corvus opened her eyes he could see she was smirking at him. “Do you want to keep going?”

“I clearly don’t want to stop.”

“Lie back for me.”

Corvus lay down and tilted his face up, expecting her next move. 

Opeli did not disappoint. She kneeled over him, the hem of her robe brushing Corvus’ chest. She didn’t ask for permission, but lowered herself gently onto his face, giving him plenty of time to stop her. 

Corvus locked his arms around her thighs, pulling her close to him so he could get his tongue deep between her folds. She cried out, before bracing her hands on the floor, so she could rock her hips against him. 

Corvus licked and sucked with little finesse but greedy enthusiasm, at some points simply letting her hump his face. He relished the gasps that interspersed her heavy breathing. He could tell she was getting closer as her panting became harsher and she pressed herself more firmly against him. There was a moment when he realized he truly couldn’t breathe, but before he had time to debate whether he should squirm away or accept one of the most blissful suffocations known to man, she shuddered on top of him and let out a long, keening cry. He felt the slight rush of fluids and the convulsions of her orgasm against his lips and moaned in response. 

Opeli slowly raised her hips off of him, slow enough that he could see a strand of juice stretching between his face and her cunt. 

Corvus shifted away from her so that he could sit up. He rubbed at his mouth as though that might remove some fluid instead of just smearing it around. 

Opeli sat up and leaned against the bed frame, legs trembling although she hadn’t put any weight on them. She pressed her thighs together and sighed with satisfaction before looking at Corvus and bursting into laughter.

“I’m sorry,” She gasped, “But you are covered in-I mean, chin to hairline, my god.”

Corvus was pretty sure she was right, and went over to the still full bathtub to quickly rinse off his face. 

When he returns from behind the screen, Opeli was sitting on the edge of the bed, her knees hanging over the side, probably just so she could spread them as she smiled at him. 

“That was very well done,” She told him, and that almost took Corvus out at the knees again. He is good at what he does. He wouldn’t be alive and almost rich if he wasn’t. But in his line of work, praise is a rare treat. 

He decided to kneel, settling himself between Opeli’s legs. She placed her hand along his cheek, and he caught it, holding it against him. 

“You really are wonderful, Corvus,” She said, using her uncaptured hand to stroke along his neck to his collarbone. “So good at everything you do, so good to me.”

Corvus makes the sort of keening sound Opeli made as she came. His dick was hot and thick against his leg, still trapped in her pants. He could feel it pulsing in time with Opeli’s gentle ministrations. 

“What would you like?” She asked him. 

“I want to eat you out again.”

She seemed surprised, but it was the first thing that popped into his head, and if tonight was for indulgence he didn’t want to think too hard about what he wanted. 

“Here.” Opeli handed him one of the pillows so that he could kneel more comfortably, and, also in the name of comfort, he kicked his pants off so that his dick was no longer stifled. 

Opeli ran one toe down his length and Corvus sucked in a sharp breath, grabbing her by the ankle and pulling her away. 

“Don’t,” He said through clenched teeth. “I can’t get any closer than I already am.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to do something for you?” 

Corvus’ reply is to slide one finger into Opeli and curl it back towards him. She bites her lip, but the sound she makes is still audible. 

Now Corvus got to take his time, adding a finger, spreading them, sliding them along the rim of Opeli’s entrance. Her head tipped back before he even leaned down to suck, slow and hard, on her clit. He relished the way her legs jerked up in response. He worked his tongue over her core, even letting it slip between his fingers as he slowly thrust them in and out. He worked another finger inside of her. It took him a minute, and he had to put all three fingers together, his middle finger on top of the other two, before he could get them all in. 

“You’re really tight,” He said. Actually, it was more like ‘swallowed’ given what that thought did to him. His mind was overtaken, wondering how this sucking wetness might feel wrapped around his cock. 

Opeli gave a breathy laugh. “Oh, that’s nothing,” She said, before clamping down around his fingers.

Fuck. Never mind taking his time, Corvus wanted to take Opeli  _ now _ . 

He pulled his fingers out and began to stand, but Opeli’s leg landed on his shoulder, halting his movements. 

“Where are you going? If you’re going to start something you should damn well be ready to finish it.”

Corvus whined at the back of his throat, but Opeli just curled her knee around the back of his head, pulling him closer. Despite the dizzy heat in his mind, despite the blood pounding against the too-tight skin of his dick, he got back to work, finger fucking Opeli and moaning against her clit. 

She came hard, no sound escaping her open mouth, her back arched against the bed, her legs locked around his head like she couldn’t bear to let him go. 

Corvus pulled away from her as soon as her legs relaxed enough to let him. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand-this time his isn’t so drenched that it actually makes a difference- and took a moment to admire the glistening pussy spread out before him. His hardness has turned into a constant ache between his thighs, there is a part of him that wants to keep going, pleasure her until she sobs and her thighs won’t stop twitching. 

Opeli grabbed shoulders and hauled him onto the bed with nothing but a “Come here,” gritted between her teeth. She maneuvered Corvus so that he was lying on his back, mounted him, and then began to ride him like she hated him. 

Her thrusts were so fast, so brutal, that Corvus almost felt like he was being taken by force. He managed to meet her thrusts twice before he spilled, his hips jerking so they slapped against her, a scream torn out of him as pleasure coursed through his body. 

She didn’t stop. Her cunt clenched around him and Corvus screamed again, before his throat became too tight to manage it. His dick, ecstatic, if thoroughly confused, twitched inside of her. It sent shocks throughout Corvus' body, as though the message it was trying to send to his brain kept getting routed wrong, causing his legs, arms, chest to jerk, his toes curling. 

Opeli mercilessly continued. 

She leaned down and kissed Corvus on the mouth, her hips still pistoning, though now at a different angle. Corvus couldn’t even manage to kiss her back, just moaned and gasped as her tongue slipped over his and around his lips. 

It wasn’t exactly another orgasm that hit him. He’s not sure what it was. It was like the sun was rising inside his hips, exhilaration spreading up his veins. He gasped, hands curled in the sheets, and he realized he was saying Opeli’s name, over and over. 

The sensation slowly ebbed as Opeli slowed her movements. She settled onto his thighs and leaned back on her hands for a moment. Corvus was still inside her, and he could just barely see the ridge where they connected. 

Opeli was breathing hard, whether from another orgasm or just the exertion, Corvus wasn’t sure. 

Corvus tried to say something but it came out completely unintelligible. Opeli laughed as she slid off of him. She sat up at the edge of the bed and took off her robe, then her circlet. She folded her robe carefully around the circlet and wobbled over to her bag to return them to their proper spot. 

Maybe this is the Opeli Corvus should recall when she is making speeches. The one walking around naked like a drunk fawn, two little dents in her forehead where the edges of her circlet rested. 

Corvus cleared his throat and tried to speak again. 

“I don’t think my dick is ever going to work the same way again.”

Opeli smiled as she lay down beside him. They were lying the wrong way, the remaining pillow at their feet, but damned if Corvus was going to move anytime soon. 

“That’s a shame,” Opeli said as she wrapped an arm around him and nuzzled his neck, “I liked it quite a bit.”

“That was ‘liked quite a bit’? I’m scared to see what you’d do to a dick you loved.”

Opeli lazily dragged a hand down his side, making him shiver. “Careful. I might let you find out.”

  
  



End file.
